Something Fierce
by BlackTurnzWhite09
Summary: AU. Priscilla is a 16 year old girl who is constantly bullied at school. She accepted it for years, until a certain, silver-haired Deity came to her aid.
1. Beginnings

**+| A/N: Hello, B~T~W here. So, here's a story I've been thinking about for a week or so. It's in a school setting, and it's in modern times. This is an OC x Fierce Deity story, actually. I don't really see any Fierce Deity x OC anywhere, so I just thought I'd do one to contribute to it!**

**Rating: For swears (they don't go past 'damn' or 'hell') and violent scenes (mentions of blood as well).**

**Full Summary: Priscilla is a 16 year old girl who is constantly bullied at school. She accepted it for years, until a certain, silver-haired Deity came to her aid.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, I just own my OC.  


I slowly blinked my eyes open, seeing sunlight spread across my room. I shut my right eye immediately, the pain from yesterday kicking in. I lifted my legs up to my chest, using them as a comfort from the pain I was feeling, although my legs were covered in bruises. I let out a small gasp, It didn't hurt, really. It just..shocked me. I remained in bed until I felt the cramps in my leg fade slightly. I rose up into a sitting position, letting the wounds that engulfed me scream. It was the same routine; get up, get dressed, go to school, come home, lock the doors, stay inside, all while my scars burned against my flesh.

For me, getting bullied is like breathing or eating, it's something I expect to happen or welcome to happen. I never asked for it, but I never thought I didn't deserve it. I was used to getting hurt. Anyone who didn't get hurt was weird to me, since I thought everyone was hit or slapped or punched at least once in their life. Most of my life is a blur, at least, that was until I was kicked out of my house when I was 10.

I was told by my parents that they couldn't afford me, so I had to make it on my own. I didn't know exactly what I was suppose to do, so I went to my aunts house, where she took me in and raised me. My parents were furious at her, but she didn't care. She just wanted to make sure I was alive and well. My aunt wasn't abusive, but she would hit me to teach me something, and I would instantly get what she was trying to teach.

Through this all, I would get picked on and bullied at school. At first, it was simple teasing that never really bothered me. I never took what they said to me seriously, I always assumed they were trying hard to make me feel bad. So when I saw that was what they tried to do, I wouldn't allow them to see me frown. It was almost like a challenge to see if I could smile or not, and that's just how I thought of it. Of course, that changed after a few years. They saw I wasn't effected, and decided to use brutal force to make me feel bad, and ever since then, they've been beating me. Sometimes I'd cry and wonder what I did that was so wrong I deserved this. But I realize that it was just another trick to make me frown, and I'd stop crying and hold my head up high. Even hitting me couldn't make me frown for long.

I got up groggily, rubbing my left eye and tapping the top of my right eye lid. No feeling. Tap the middle. Doesn't hurt too bad. Try opening it maybe? Oh, no. No, no. Not today. No. Eye patch today. I stood and made my way towards my dresser. As I searched for my eye patch, I mentally argued with myself.  
Your eye hurts, it needs an eye patch.  
Wearing an eye patch gives them more to laugh at.  
Your eye is going to open and it's going to hurt.  
It'll hurt _more_ if they see the eye patch. My eye will be a target to them.

I froze my search for the eye patch, realizing I was probably right. If they see the eye patch, that will make me look different, which will lead to them pointing it out, which will lead to them hurting it because it's different. I sighed, shutting the drawer I was looking in and turning my attention to my closet. This school didn't have a dress code per say, but they advise that we all wear the same type of clothing, for bullying reasons. We were instructed to wear jeans and a t-shirt, or if the girls preferred to wear a skirt, they could wear a skirt that went past our knees. Not too short, not too long. Most of the females in my school wore jeans, but I preferred to wear a bright colored skirt with dark leggings. I have a liking towards bright colors. People say these colors don't suit me, but I still wear bright outfits.

I reached into my closet and pulled out a long sleeve deep cerise sweater; simple, but nice. Under the shirt was a matching skirt, with multiple shades of pink, as well as tiny yellow polka dots and orange swirls. I took of my pajamas and slipped into my outfit. I hummed a sweet song to myself as I picked up my brush and brushed the tangles out of my shoulder length, federal blue hair. People tell me that it's weird having blue hair, even though some girls in my class have forest green hair, but I think it looks beautiful and I'm happy to have something so pretty. After getting out all my tangles, I left my room and went downstairs, jumping the last step. I made my way towards the front door. I glanced over at the clock, noticing I had 20 minutes to get to school. As I got to the door, I put on my leggings and shoes, grabbed my school bag, and left my house.

"If I remember correctly, there's a new student coming to school today..."I murmured to myself. _'They say it's a guy that came all the way from Termina..I wonder why the sudden interest in Hyrule..?' _If you were looking for a beautiful land full of luxurious grasslands and wonderous forests with deep caverns, then Hyrule is the best you will get. The people aren't as scenic as the lands. Actually, it would be hard to find a nice person who was willing to help you once you're in Hyrule. Even though they are some nice people, most of them are stuck up, snobby rich people. Termina, though not as lovely and charming as Hyrule's land, has kind, warm people. Ones who are always there for you, who welcome you and accept you as you are. The incomparable beauty of the land is instead placed into the people.

_ 'Why would anyone move from such a nice place to here..? I just hope no one hurts them.'  
_


	2. Tall, Dark, and Oni

"Vhere are you going!? Get back here!"

Running. All that was in my mind was to run. My day was pretty normal, the average. After the last period of school, I speed walked out of the classroom and bolted through the halls. Teachers aren't usually around when school ends, so I always run out of the school as soon as possible to avoid _them_.

As I cut one of the corners, I bumped into someone. I mentally cursed at myself for doing so. Standing up, I looked straight ahead to notice that I was met with a stomach rather than a chest or a face. I followed the stomach up to be met with an intimidating face of a man I had never seen before. I blinked a couple of times. Who was this man?

"I-I'm sorry for bumping into you, sir. I was in a rush, see, and-"

"Zhere she is! Go grab her!"

Shoot! Hehe, forgot about that. I bowed my head to the man and tried to run past him. As I passed him, I felt a tug at my arm, like someone was pulling me. I immediately started struggling. I already had a feeling of who it was, and I was not ready for another beating today after what had happened with my eye a few days before.

After a few seconds of struggling, I realized I wasn't being attacked as usual, nor did I hear any familiar teasing voices. I turned around to see the who was holding my arm. That man..

"Sir, I need to be going.."

He looked down at me, and at the point I saw how tall he _really _was. He must've been at _least _7 feet tall! He was towering over me! I froze my gaze on him. He...he's just so tall! I've never seen anyone so tall before in my life!

"Why are you running?"

I blinked at him. The sentence didn't register at first. I was still thinking about how tall he was. His words only made me flush at my lack of any real thought. He continued to stare into my green orbs with his pure white ones, which, only made me freeze up more. He didn't have any eyes. It was just the purest white. A million questions went through my head. Just who or what exactly _was_ this guy?

"..Ms.?"

"W-what?"

"..Are you ok? Do you need to go to the nurse..?"

"No, no! Of course not! I'm fine! I'm just a little..wow..you're really tall.."

He blinked, giving me a confused face.

"You're _sure _you're ok?

"I'm fine, really! I'm just a little ditzy is all!"

"No. I mean...your eye. You look hurt. Are you alright?"

"My eye? Oh what_ this_? It's no biggie, just got hurt when I...uh...tripped! Yeah! I tripped yesterday and it's not fully healed yet!"

In all honesty, that wasn't too much of a lie. I did trip when my eye got hurt. He gave me an unsatified look that seemed as if he didn't buy it.

"Really, now."

"Yep!"

"You tripped, is that right?"

"What can I say, I'm a clutz~"

He furrowed his brow. I plastered on a fake smile.

"I don't believe you."

I frowned and sighed. In the corner of my eye, I saw behind him were the same ladies that were chasing me. I began to panic. They just stared at me while I stood paralized. What should I do? Where am I suppose to go? Now, when he leaves, I'm just open for them. Even if I ran, they would catch up with me. I wasted any time I had to get home as soon as possible.

The man stood, analyzing my face. He followed my gaze and turned around, meeting face to face with a group of Gerudo women; the same group that constantly make my life a nightmare. He stood tall, lifting his head.

"Yes? Can I _help_ you with something?"

"Ve are vaiting for our...friend. Ve vere going to go out and have a nice chat. So, ve are vaiting. Isn't zhat right?"

"Y-yes..."

I answered in a low whisper. I lowered my head and looked towards the floor, mentally beating myself. It was a lie, sure, but at least today they wouldn't hit me as hard from a wrong answer. The man turned towards me, glaring at me. I could feel him burning holes in my head. What was he upset about? It's not like he'd be the one getting beaten black and blue..

"Well, I'm talking to her. We're probably going to be talking for a while, due to some important things that must be discused, so I suggest this "nice chat" of yours can wait until a different day when she isn't busy."

The leader of the group gave the man a nice, hard glare, which, he evenly gave back. She then said a few words in a native languge and left out the nearest door with her gang of girls. I watched them as they walked off, taking a moment to breath in. I can't believe what just happened! I looked in the direction of the man who stood up for me and noticed him about to leave. I ran after him.

"Hey! Sir!"

"You're welcome."

"Sir, wait a minute, if you will!"

He stopped and turned around. His height still amazed me, but I was able to find my words this time.

"Sir, please, I just...Thank you..so very much.."

"As stated before; you're welcome."

He turned to leave again, but I stopped him again.

"Sir, what's your name? And who are you? I mean, it's not any of my business who you are but, I've never seen you here and-"

"My name is Fierce Deity."

"Diety?"

"No, _Deity_."

"Fierce Deity?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a nickname?"

He placed a hand to his chin, thinking to himself before answering.

"Oni."

"Oni? Like...japanese Oni?"

"Indeed."

I tilted my head. I suppose his name fit the looks. But as far as an oni, he certainly didn't look like or act like one. He seemed nicer and...un-oni like.

"Why 'Oni'?'

"Why not?"

"Well, it doesn't fit you."

He furrowed his brows again in confusion.

"What do you mean 'it doesn't fit me'?"

"It doesn't fit you."

"You don't even know who I am. You barely know my name. You'll surely forget it tomorrow, let alone remember it in the next 3 minutes. How can you stand there and judge how I act or what I look and don't look like? Do you know my ways, or how I treat people? Do you know what a monster I can really be? You don't know what it's like being me, I'm a terror. A true demon."

I smiled at him, making him frown.

"You're a normal Hylian, just as I am. You call yourself a demon, yet I see a normal, young man standing in front of me. No more, no less. Your actions don't determine if you're a man or not, you _are_ Hylian and that is that."

He stepped back, bewildered by my statement. He turned his head the the side. He looked a little angry, but just continued to look to his side. After a moments silence, I spoke up.

"I'll just call you 'Feity', is that ok?"

He looked over at me.

"..'Feity'? Why 'Feity'?"

"It's Deity, but with an F!"

He gave me another confused look, but nodded.

"Alright then.."

I clapped my hands together. Smiling once more, I turned and resumed walking away, humming a sweet song to myself.

"Wait."

I turned around.

"Yes, Feity?"

"May I walk you home..?"

I blinked. No one's been to my house before. I furrowed my brows. It's only a walk home, it's not like he'll be coming inside. I slowly nodded.

"Um...I guess...if you want to, that is."

He marched up to my side. I could see a small grin on his face.

"I don't trust those Gerudo women. And I know you don't trust them either, Priscilla."

I looked at him.

"How do you know my name?"

He glanced at me.

"I'll explain when we get to your house. It's quite a long story."


End file.
